


Whisper (art)

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Whisper (art)

[](http://i838.photobucket.com/albums/zz310/paiani/whisper1024.png)

Click for full size, 1024x576.

Description: Close-up of Daniel leaning down toward Jack as if to listen and Jack raising his head and leaning in as though to whisper something to him. They're both in green fatigues, so presumably at work. It would not take a drastic change of angle for their lips to meet.


End file.
